1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reels for storing hose, cable, wire and the like, and more particularly to a molded plastic reel having a core section and two end flange sections which can be releasably connected to the ends of the core.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many reels available for holding hose, cable, wire or the like. Most of these reels are constructed of wood or metal or both. A major problem with the prior art wooden or metal reels is that they are heavy and cannot be easily disassembled for shipping. Consequently, they cannot nest easily with one another, and because of their weight, shipping costs are increased. Furthermore, these prior art reels are not recyclable as is the case with objects made of certain types of plastics.
It is, of course, much easier for shipping and handling if the flanges and cores remain separate until they are ready to be used. Although reels are available that can be knocked down where the end flanges are removed for shipping, known reels have major disadvantages. Some knockdown reels, for example, include a threaded connection between the core and the flanges where the flanges may be inadvertently loosened and removed. Structures used to prevent this unintentional removal have been very complicated and difficult to use.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved reel assembly.